Let It Go
by tearoomfairies
Summary: Draco and Hermione bump into each other five years after the war... Has anything changed? Or can they let go of who the world wants them to be. Inspired by the song Let it Go by James Bay, birthday OS for Brittany.


**Disclaimer:** All canon characters, plots and situations from the Harry Potter series belong to JK Rowling. I make no profit from this story.

 **Beta love** : That doesn't even begin to cut it. Huge thanks to Emeraudedeux who was my Alpha/Beta of sorts working her magic with her glamouring charms making my first attempt at fluff, smut, angst and surpassing 1800 words a reality. A pretty polished reality. You are a goddess. Huge thanks to the amazing thewaterfalcon for her love and brit picking. Huge thanks to my friend and cheerleader and "best beta friend foreva" Ambria ( I don't have your pen name ). You three are made of magic and I adore you to the moon and back.

Special shout out to Brittany on her birthday! I hope your birthday was the best ever because you deserve it, rockstar!

Xoxo, Fairy Godmother

This song was inspired by James Bay's song of the same name.

* * *

 **Let it Go**

* * *

 _ **April 2002**_

It had been almost five years since the Battle of Hogwarts, and Hermione's life was recovering from that of a different aftermath - _her relationship with Ron Weasley_. They had tried their hand at romance after the war and mutually came to the conclusion that they were better as friends and felt more like family. The split was oddly amicable the spring prior, and only after the holiday season when Ron began to bring new flame Susan Bones over for family dinners at The Burrow did the pang of jealousy reveal itself.

In hindsight, four months later, it was silly and misdirected. She wasn't jealous of Susan, but _Ron_. She wanted to find love too, but in the meantime, she would throw herself into her work and focus on her job at the Ministry. She had been promoted within the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, and that's what brought her to Diagon Alley today to pick up a book she had ordered from Flourish and Blotts about Grindylows to help with a case she had been working on. She had decided to pick it up herself because she loved perusing the books, and it always took her back to her youth to wander around the shops.

After about three hours scanning the racks and skimming through new books, she left with four more publications than she had planned, placing them in her hand bag with an undetectable extending charm before making her way down the road. As she began to wander, a commotion disturbed her peripheral vision. There, in an alley near Gringotts, was a man with silver blonde hair being attacked by five men. Not having been in a fight for some time, she still saw the injustice of a five to one brawl. By the time she recognised the victim on the ground, she was already shouting hexes, wand drawn as the wide eyes of all six men met her own.

"Hermione Granger?"

"The war heroine herself. What do you care what happens to this good for nothing Death Eater scum? Serves him right for all he's done," two of the assaulting men spat out.

Hermione gaped at the lot. "And what, may I ask, is it that he's done? He is still a person, you _barbaric ape_. Hasn't enough time passed that any one of us can stroll the streets of Wizarding London without being harassed or attacked? Or was he committing a crime?"

Hermione hadn't seen Draco Malfoy in the flesh in a few years. There was the odd benefit or gala here and there, but for the most part, the crowd who aligned with Lord Voldemort during the war kept to themselves. Between that and small spurts of giving back to the wizarding community to prove their status as non evil villains and criminals, their encounters were few and far between. It was as if the tables had turned and that blood prejudice had shifted.

Blood purists were seen as outcasts by the majority of the population. The Malfoys, along with other known reformed Death Eaters, were involved in the rebuilding of Hogwarts. Socialites like Narcissa Malfoy, the Greengrasses and the Parkinsons threw benefits and galas to raise money and awareness to help show support for the side of the light and prove they were in fact reformed, but none of that seemed to make a difference. She had seen stories written about Draco, but being on the other side of Rita Skeeter's quill, she could see right through all of the bullshite. Deep down, she felt sorry for her childhood nemesis.

After the other men explained that quite frankly, they just didn't like the sight of the Slytherin man outside of Gringotts and that that had been what provoked the attack, a couple things happened. Hermione set off several stinging hexes, the men scurried, and Draco Malfoy got up to dust himself off and flash her his signature scowl.

"Granger, the last thing I need is your help. In fact, I'm surprised the _Gryffindor princess_ dare even glance in my general direction, let alone put yourself _at dire risk_ just to be in the same vicinity as me."

"Malfoy! You're bleeding."

He looked down at his shirt, observing. "I don't even think that's mine."

"No, Draco. Your face."

He touched his cheek bone and then looked at his crimson stained fingertips, surprised. His adrenaline must have kicked in, and he cared not nor felt not an ounce of pain - _until he saw the blood_. Draco never did like the sight of blood. It may have had something to do with his sixth year. You know, swimming in a pool of your own and nearly dying because of it has a tendency to do something to a person. It was more than that, though. It became a panic inducing phobia at even the small sight of his own blood. He had gotten oddly accustomed to seeing other people's wounds and injuries because of his involvement in the war. It was almost as though he was desensitized. But his own blood - no matter how small the amount - threw him into shock, instantly aware of his own mortality.

He paled and broke into a sweat instantly, hyperventilating a bit as he raised his head to make eye contact with Hermione. Her gaze softened as she read the trauma all over his face. She had seen and dealt with Harry's anxiety and Posttraumatic Stress Disorder symptoms after the war, so she knew the signs.

"Draco, let's clean you up. My flat is just a short, two minute walk. May I?" She paused, observing him carefully. "Please? Let me help you."

If he hadn't been knee deep in his own anxiety, he would have probably made a snide comment, like _as a Malfoy, the last thing he needed was her help_. That wasn't the case, and his vision was clouded as his feet followed her in hopes that by doing so, it would make this feeling go away. The part of his brain that was still coherent was glad they were walking and not apparating. Not only was he not in the right mindset, but he wanted to be aware of his surroundings to the best of his ability.

 **xxx**

By the time he was standing in her kitchen, his mind had cleared and his body began to calm. As was habit for the muggleborn witch, upon arrival, she had filled and started boiling the kettle for tea. She directed her old school mate to sit at the small oak table in the center of her kitchen where she could tend to his wounds. As she was finishing up, the pot began to whistle, and she poured them each a cup, placing his before him and cleared her throat at the still silence hanging in the air.

Now that the task at hand had ended, an aura of awkwardness seemed to surround them. What was customary in such a situation? Draco reflected on how the tea was comforting, and her company _wasn't_ as annoying and swotty as he would have previously assumed. He eyed her curiously while debating when it wouldn't be considered impolite to leave after her kindness and hospitality. They mindlessly made conversation on the walk over and while she healed him, but now that there was no end goal in sight, the tension grew along with the silence.

After she put every tool and potion back where they were stored, she joined her tea and guest at the table, feeling her nerves bubble at the surface. She was certain that her babbling to fill the silence and ease the tension would only help it build. Her eyes gazed around her flat until they fell upon her fridge and the magnets holding two tickets.

"Um… So, Malfoy?" She blushed as she rambled. "I have these tickets that I bought ages ago for the ballet next week. It's Cinderella at the Royal Opera House in Muggle London. You don't have to, of course, but I felt like it may be a nice change of pace to be able to walk around without being harassed or assaulted just for existing. I am rambling and probably sound so foolish but I have them and we don't even need to speak. I could just give you the ticket, and we can ignore each other. I'd rather it not go to waste."

"Breathe, Granger." The blonde chuckled as she exhaled almost comically. "That actually doesn't sound entirely horrid."

"I can show you an example of muggle dress so you don't feel totally uncomf—"

"That won't be necessary. Where do you think I disappeared to? I've been staying at my family's home in Paris. It was an adjustment at first, but I go to Muggle cities often. It's nice to just be a person in the crowd without a target on my back from time to time. The question is," he chuckled into his tea, "do _you_ have anything nice enough for the ballet?"

"Hey," she scoffed, rolling her eyes. "I will have you know I have plenty of options that are _more_ than satisfactory."

"We'll see, Granger. Owl me the details." He took one last sip of tea as he rose from his seat. Placing it back down, he adjusted his robes and continued as he moved towards the door. "I'm staying at the Manor while I'm in town - still deciding if I'll return to France. I bleed less, but I don't often have a good cuppa and moderately sufficient company."

 _And then he was gone._

While Hermione cleared the table and washed the dishes by hand, as she often did as her own odd form of meditation, she scrutinised every moment of the evening. Was stopping and helping even a good idea? And why mention the ballet? Why on _Earth_ did she think that was the appropriate way to fill the silence? How would that be less awkward than an unexpected cup of tea? What good could come from seeing shows in evening clothes with Draco Malfoy?

 **xxx**

Hermione closed the door to her flat and spun around to lean her back against it. She undid her updo and let her head fall back, banging it slightly on the wood. "Stupid. This is stupid, Hermione."

"Granger?"

Her eyes widened as she jumped, squeaked, and then realized that was the exact opposite reaction she wanted to display while she pined for the man she just parted from. Or so she had assumed - unless she was having auditory hallucinations - as he appeared to be on the other side of the door, if his question was any indication.

" _Malfoy_? What are you doing back here?" She exclaimed, still surprised as she opened the door.

"I forgot something," he breathed as he locked eyes with her and reached up, cupping her face with his right hand and bringing her nose to nose with him. Her eyes studied his face, moving back and forth, taking him all in as he continued to speak. "I forgot to tell you how beautiful you were tonight. That, and I just wouldn't be able to live with myself if I didn't—" He inhaled sharply as he closed the gap between them, pressing his lips to hers. She melted into him, returning the kiss as he snaked his right hand passed her ear and through her curls. His other arm wrapped around her waist, pressing his hand to the small of her back, pulling her further into him. She shivered in response.

Hermione brought her palms up to his face, placing them on either side to caress the porcelain skin. Holding him within her small hands, his face felt fragile in her grasp. Was this the same face she mended a week ago? The same face she punched nine years prior? This _perfect_ face?

Her fingertips danced at his cheekbones as she deepened the kiss, opening her mouth and letting their tongues meet. She moved her hands to his shoulders as she pressed onto her tiptoes, allowing him to stand rather than lean slightly to meet her. He broke the connection as he exhaled into a sigh.

If she had been looking, she would have seen his eyes stayed closed as a ghost of a smile appeared at his lips for the briefest of moments. As it was, her own eyes stayed shut for several beats as she savored the moment and the lingering feel of him on her lips that was _distinctly Draco,_ simultaneously mourning the sudden loss of his presence all at once.

"Well, now that that's done. Thank you for a wonderful evening, Granger, but I must insist I make it up to you and treat you to an evening out next time. It's only the proper and gentlemanly thing to do." At that, her eyes opened and searched for him, breaking out of her daze.

"Proper and gentlemanly. Right." She smirked.

"I'll send you an owl soon. Goodnight, Granger." He spun on his heel and was gone.

Did she really have feelings for Draco Malfoy? How did this even happen? _Bloody Grindylows_! It was quite obviously the fault of the Grindylows, otherwise she wouldn't have needed that book, and she wouldn't have felt the need to rescue Malfoy, and then, that bruising kiss would have never happened - along with these brewing feelings. She unzipped her royal blue gown and hung it back in her wardrobe as she kicked off her heels to slip into a jumper and pyjama bottoms. As she padded to the loo, she heard a tapping at her window. An eagle owl flew in as she allowed it entry to her room and perched on her bed side table, extending its left leg.

 _ **Clear your calendar three Fridays from now. We have reservations, Granger.**_

 _ **Time to make good on my promise to be quite the gentleman.**_

 _ **D.M.**_

 **xxx**

As the weeks passed, the pair would exchange notes via owl, meet for coffee in the mornings, and share soft kisses along with each other's company. Hermione, not really a fan of surprises, considered it her new mission to crack the code and get Draco to tell her the plan for their date.

"But reservations for _where?"_ She put her book down and glanced over at her companion sitting next to her on her couch.

Draco, on the other hand, found pushing her buttons elicited the most adorable reactions out of her. Irritating her was quickly becoming his favorite pastime - second only to Quidditch.

"Dinner, Hermione. It's just dinner tomorrow night. Although," he looked off almost dreamily until catching her eye and raising a brow "I won't object if you wanted to extend the evening after— _Ow!_ You know you're quite violent when I push those buttons of yours."

The annoyed witch retracted the book in her hands - interchangeably her weapon and security blanket - and stopped hitting him with it only to tuck it securely in her arms while curling her legs underneath her. "It doesn't seem to stop you."

"Nope." He smirked at her while her eyes rolled so hard, it was a miracle they righted themselves. Draco got up, took the half step to stand in front of her and leaned forward to plant a soft kiss on her forehead. "I'll be here at five. We have one stop to make on the way. You know, it's quite curious, I'm partial to greys and emeralds but I can't seem to get that sapphire dress off my mind. I wouldn't be opposed to that wardrobe choice, Granger."

"Watch it, Malfoy." She giggled at him. "Let me be concerned about my own outfit. Worry about yourself."

"Oh, I think it's _you_ that should be worried, sweet." He shot her a wink - along with a smirk - and then he was gone.

 **xxx**

The next day, time seemed to go by at a slow drag and at the speed of light all at once. Having enough notice, Hermione decided to take a half day, and that portion of her day seemed to move slower than a turtle in molasses. Of course, as soon as she left to get ready, hours turned to minutes in a blur. Moments like this made her reminisce about simpler times involving the magic of time turners. Well, maybe not simpler, but efficient. Right now, that's what she needed - _efficiency_.

Draco arrived promptly at 5:00 p.m. _Of course_. Hermione was still struggling with her hair and had yet to put on her dress. She ran to open the door in the most fluffy pale pink bathrobe Draco had ever seen. Actually, he had never seen anything close to that atrocity in his life.

"I knew I should have been worried, Granger. That's not what you are wearing, is it?"

She closed the door, gave him a swift kiss on the cheek and scurried back to the bedroom. "Oh, _Ha Ha_ hilarious. Give me ten minutes. I just need ten minutes."

"I'll give you _five_. Hermione, we have reservations."

"Seven!"

"Fine, seven."

Back in the bedroom, the witch slipped the blue gown over her head and shimmied it over her hips. It was a form fitting gown that hugged her curves and trumpeted out at her feet. She smoothed it out over her thighs, admiring how it shimmered in just the right amount of light. She blushed as she thought about the new lingerie she had bought to go underneath. She didn't feel very graceful putting on the black corset, suspender belt, and seamed thigh high stockings, but those - along with the lace green intimates - put a spring in her step and made her feel equal parts sexy and confident, calming her nerves a bit. She hoped it would be a more graceful affair taking them off, and the idea made her cheeks flush and her heart race.

"Time, Granger!"

The witch charmed her hair and walked out to meet him.

His eyes widened momentarily at the sight of her, but he reigned it in to hold his composure.

"Well, that's a slight improvement from the candy floss robe."

"Only slightly? So, where are we stopping first, Mr. Proper Gentleman?"

"Malfoy Manor..."

Hermione tensed, pushing the dreadful memory of past events from her mind.

 **xxx**

When they arrived, Draco assured her that they were the only ones there - aside from the house elves. That point wasn't lost on her, nor did it relieve any of the tension in her neck that she carried as she followed him into the Manor.

"We need to take the floo to get to Paris. This just seemed the easiest way."

Hermione paused and looked at him, eyes wide.

" _Surprise_." He spat out almost sarcastically. She rolled her eyes at him.

"I know you haven't been here since… since well…" He reached for her hand just as he felt her stiffen, but she calmed a little under his touch. "We will take the floo in the ballroom. I won't take you near the drawing ro—"

" _Ahem_ , Draco. A word." Lucius Malfoy appeared seemingly out of nowhere in a doorway across from where they were standing.

Draco planted a kiss on her forehead. "One moment, sweet."

She swore to Merlin she heard him mumble _reservations_ as he entered what looked to be a library as Lucius shut the door behind them.

No more than three minutes passed when the door swung opened and a determined, tense faced Draco Malfoy emerged, walking towards Hermione with purpose. He grabbed her hand and pulled her along as they made their way to the floo.

 **xxx**

She felt a small tinge of embarrassment when they arrived at the restaurant.

"Draco, isn't this a little… I don't know, much?" She gestured to her gown and then the tiny restaurant. "I feel extremely overdressed." Her eyes floated around the establishment as she noticed that most of the women were flawlessly understated in their dress. She felt like a clown.

"First of all, Granger. That is not a _thing_. One can not be too put together nor _over_ dressed," he drawled as he adjusted his dress robes. " And second, you are _never_ too much." He squeezed her hand, blushing as the hostess brought them to their tiny two person table.

After they were seated and Draco ordered a bottle of red wine - in _perfect_ french - he explained to her why there was no menu.

"Cezembre is a very exclusive muggle dining experience. Blaise brought me here two years back. They only have one seating a night. The food is remarkable."

Four courses, two bottles of wine, and several shared bites of food later, they were lost in the conversation between them. The restaurant could have been completely abandoned and they wouldn't have noticed as their only priorities were sharing the rich chocolate cake and meeting each other's warm gaze. They talked about Draco's European adventures as he sought refuge from the ridicule and hatred he felt in wizarding London after the war. The reasonings for his escape left their minds as they focused on the hilarity which was the pureblood wizard navigating all things muggle on his own. The muggleborn witch held her side, breaking out in hysterical laughter as he explained navigating the public transit while encountering a pan handler. He hadn't a clue how to interact with the man trying to sell him a watch when he was _obviously_ wearing a very valuable time piece on his wrist already. Watching her laugh like that caused a smile to break out on his face. They paid the bill and made their way on the streets of Paris, holding each other in a side by side embrace as they walked.

"So, Mr. Muggle expert. Will we be taking the metro since you are such a pro now?" She snickered, poking his ribs with her hand opposite the one snaked around his waist as they walked. The wine had clearly gone to her head as her mind was cloudy, her body slack, and her cheeks flushed the faintest hint of rose.

"You're simply hilarious but no, there is no need for that. The Malfoy Chateau is right around the corner."

Hermione recognized the magic as they approached, very similar to the wards and charms placed on Grimmauld Place. She briefly wondered how many of the similarities on this distinct illusion was just a pureblood fingerprint or something distinctly Black, as Draco's mother came from the same parentage.

The idea left her head as quickly as it entered it as she took in Draco's parisian home away from home. It was beautiful and bright, with victorian charm, and it took her breath away. She watched him walk to fetch yet another bottle of wine and two glasses. Eyeing him a growing hunger she hadn't been quite sure was there moments prior - nor did she think she could control - she attempted to breathe in slow and compose herself. She giggled, embarrassed as she told him that she didn't think she would be able to have one more glass of wine and still be able to apparate home.

"Well, then this brings us to the part of the evening where the choice is all yours, sweet. I promised you a proper date with a gentleman, and I do believe I delivered on that promise. I will continue to do so if you wish, but if I am being completely honest, all I really want to do in this moment is press my lips upon your neck and connect with you." He closed his eyes as he exhaled, centering himself before opening them to meet hers. "But, as I said, I am a gentleman and as a such, I respect you to make that choice."

"What if I don't want you to be a gentleman." Her eyes fell to to the floor.

He closed the space between them as he enclosed her within his arms and inhaled her scent of cinnamon and apples. It intoxicated him more than the wine ever could.

"And it doesn't ever bother you that we fought two different sides of a war? A Death Eater and a war heroine? A Gryffindor and a Slytherin? A muggleborn and a man born into a family focused on hate and blood purity?" His voice was no more than a whisper as he ghosted kisses onto her skin. She pushed the jacket of his dress robes up and over his shoulders before running the fabric down and off his arms, throwing it to the other side of the room and catching his eyes.

"Why can't you just be you, and I'll be me?" Her breath heavy as she responded and snaked her hands up and into his hair. "All of that is broken. Let's let it go and leave it all to the breeze- just be in this moment." She exhaled, sagging into him as his mouth grazed her neck and collarbone. She felt his right hand move up her hips, hesitating in the area of her gown zip closure. Draco lifted his left hand up to her face, taking her chin in between his thumb and bent index finger as he pressed his forehead into hers and met her eyes. "So, not a gentleman then?"

"No, Draco, not a gentleman. What I need right now is— _ah_ , you. Just you."

As she felt his hand move down her back, undoing the zipper, he nipped her left ear. She barely heard the whispered "as you wish."

Her neck rolled to the side as she leaned into the combination of pleasure and pain from his little bites. He continued his trail down her skin, giving extra attention to the curve where neck met shoulder and placed open mouth kisses after each graze of his teeth. She mewled and melted with each touch as his hands joined his mouth in exploring her body. His fingers danced on her back and shoulders as he pulled her dress down her body almost unceremoniously - _rushed_.

He placed his palms to her hips and took a half step back, devouring her with his eyes as they raked over her body from her beautiful curls to the mess of fabric pooling at her feet. He exhaled her name from his lips as his shoulders sagged. "Hermione. You have no idea what you do to me. Not one clue." He looked at her like an animal hunting prey and in one swift movement, lifted her up and into his arms. She wrapped her legs around him as he reached behind himself and slipped each of her heels off her feet, throwing them to the ground as he moved to the stairs to the left of them.

 _There were stairs here_? She hadn't even noticed. Her mind only had the capacity to take him in. His mouth. His hands. His touch.

By the time she noticed they were up stairs, he had already carried her into what looked like a bedroom. He pressed his lips against hers as he lowered her onto the ground, facing her away from the foot of the bed.

When they parted, she looked at him with half lidded eyes and purred, "I think it's time we level the playing field Malfoy. You are wearing _far_ too much."

Brown met silver as she slowly unfastened each button down his shirt. Draco fought every instinct to crash into her and rip his shirt off himself. Moving at this pace in their proximity while maintaining eye contact felt more intimate than he ever anticipated being undressed to feel. Hermione peeled the oxford off of his torso without breaking their visual connection and smiled coquettishly. "There. That's _much_ better."

At that, Draco moved swiftly, suddenly in her space cupping her head in his hands as he crashed into her. She parted her lips to allow his tongue entrance, dancing along with hers as her fingers brushed up his sides. She traced them across his shoulder blades, only to bring them straight down his back with a light scratch of her finger nails. He moaned into her mouth as he reacted to her touch, arching his back as his chest jutted forward. The fair skinned wizard parted their lips as he inhaled sharply, lifting her effortlessly with palms bracing her hips to place her bum on the bed. He gently nudged both shoulders with his index fingers to allow her to lay back onto the bed.

"I lied," he said as crawled up the bed, his arms and shoulders mimicking the way a tiger stalked prey as he hovered over her. "You _do_ have the capacity to be too much,and right now, you are just that. I am drowning in you, Hermione."

He pulled his wand from his pants and gripped it within his palm as he pointed it towards her corset. "I really did appreciate you taking the time to give my shirt the courtesy of keeping it intact. I do hope you won't mind if I don't give _this_ troublesome article the same respect. It just has to go." With a flick of his wrist, the corset split open, revealing her to him. The witch beneath him exhaled as she felt the freedom from the restriction she had grown accustomed to that evening. She stretched out like a cat, arching her back off the bed and letting her arms float over the soft duvet as she explored her newly acquired pliancy.

Draco leaned down, nipping at her lower lip with his teeth as he extended his tongue licking it to soothe the bitten lip. He proceeded to trace from her jawbone to her ear, briefly nibbling the lobe before moving down her neck. As he moved his right palm to cup her breast, he groaned into her as he slacked into her lowering his pelvis onto her as he moved his hand to her chest forced him to bare all his weight amongst his left arm and knees on either side of her writhing legs. Hermione hissed at the contact, feeling a heat pool within her core as he devoured her, showing her exactly how much he desired her by pressing his hardness into her. As quick as it was there it was gone, and he moved down her body, ultimately sealing his mouth around one pebbled nipple as he caressed the other with his palm.

"Drac— _Oh_. Oh, Draco," she breathed as he sent shivers down her spine with every sensation he elicited from her. "I— I _need_."

He kissed down her torso, extending his tongue to trail to her naval and exhaled heavily against her skin.

"You're intoxicating, Granger. Simply, deliciously intoxicating." Draco unlatched the suspender belt from her stockings before pushing the piece of clothing down each leg slowly. He met her gaze, mimicking the precision and intimacy she elicited while removing his shirt. He backed off the bed as he rubbed his palms over the top of her seamed stockings from thigh to ankle. "Those stay."

Draco stood at the foot of the bed as he leaned forward, gliding the backs of his hands up her thighs and hooking his fingertips under the lacy undergarment to pull it down her legs.

"Lift," he said as she rose off the bed. Peeling the lace from her feet, he looked at her darkly. "I told you I had an affinity for green. _These,_ I keep." He tucked her knickers in his pocket before leaning in and placing a kiss on her stockinged ankle, beginning his trek up her body by nipping and licking the thin material sheathing her leg. His opposite palm followed slowly behind his mouth, skating across her skin as he eventually reached his destination. Soft kisses landed on each thigh as he alternated legs moving further forward to where they'd meet.

He hovered there and muttered almost incoherently, "Intoxicating, Granger. I'm almost worried you'll grow to be my downfall." Feeling his breath on her center caused her to shudder against the bed and grip the fabric on either side of her. Softly massaging her right thigh up to her waist and back down again, he explored her folds with his tongue. When his palm returned to her center, he moved his fingers closer to where his mouth worked her into a slow torture. Bearing his weight to his left arm, the hand at her quim played and teased as his mouth moved up to the bundle of nerves above where he licked circles between suctioned kisses.

Hermione writhed beneath her wizard, breath quick and heart racing while she moaned for more relief of the building tension. Draco smiled to himself as he worked, groaning as he entered her with one finger - _then two_ \- feeling the wetness that was without a doubt more her slickness than what his mouth provided. _He_ did this to her. He caused her to come undone. His cock twitched within the confines of his trousers, suddenly aware of the restriction they provided, and his body craved friction.

Hermione moaned under him. " _Draco_ , I need you! I need to feel you."

He lifted himself up, meeting her eyes as he rose onto his knees and straightened, no longer needing his arm to support himself. With his skilled fingers still working her into a slow frenzy, his freehand attempted to undo his belt. Hermione pulled herself up on her elbows, gaze darkening at his action.

Filled with lust, she moaned, "No. _I_ need to feel you. _Let me_."

She sat, moving quickly at the loss of his relentless teasing. When her hands found the belt buckle, she swiftly undid the loops, her breath still slightly ragged but slowly calming with each inhalation. Impatient, Draco unzipped himself as he climbed off the bed to clumsily kick his slacks and boxers off. She giggled as she turned to face him, patting the bed next to her and curling her finger towards him in a _come hither_ motion to coax him to sit.

As quickly as she stood from the bed, she was kneeling on the ground, taking his length in one hand as she massaged his thigh with the other, mirroring the way he soothed her skin as he evoked her pleasure. She took him in her mouth using his thighs to brace herself. Draco moaned in response, gripping the mattress as she swirled her tongue around him.

"Her - _my_ \- _Merlin_ , Hermione. I don't know how much longer I can go like this, sweet." As he moaned her name one more time, he snaked his hand through her hair, entangling his fingers in her curls as he gently lifted her head off of him and up to meet his eyes as he begged.

"I'm serious, Granger. I need to be inside you."

Hermione stood and smirked " Oh, you're so serious. You would have lasted lo— _oompf_ "

In one swift movement Draco reached out to her and pulled him onto his lap, raising an eyebrow to her. "Hush, you," he spat out, crashing his lips to hers before flipping them so she was on her back. As he kissed her words away, he brushed her hair from her face before moving that hand to her center, ensuring that she was still ready for him. He groaned at the feel of her.

 _How was it possible she was even more wet? She couldn't possibly have enjoyed pleasuring him as well._ He moaned at the thought while capturing her slickness, bringing it to his own length before lining himself up at her entrance.

"Draco. _Please_ "

He pushed forward with a groan as he lowered his upper body to be closer to her, _needed_ to be closer to her - he craved her touch. He swallowed her moan as he thrust in and out of her at a pace much like the way he kissed, keeping time to the rhythm of their bodies. She felt her body start to tense as he brought a hand to her breast, cupping it as he trembled, his own release building.

"Beautiful. You're _so_ beautiful, Hermione." He breathed, "I'm so close."

Hermione raised her hands to meet his face as she locked eyes with him, her gaze warm yet pleading. "Let go, Draco. Come with me." It was only a whisper as she rode the wave of her own orgasm, but her words shot through him, causing him to push forward only twice before spilling into her.

"I don't know what I'm going to do with you, Granger. I'm sure you're going to be the death of me." Hermione smiled as he rolled off, pulling her into his embrace and nuzzling her to sleep.

"Draco?"

"Shh, sweet. Sleep. Sleep, good."

"Where's the loo?"

Draco groaned in objection to parting from her. "Downstairs, to the left. Hurry back."

The witch smiled and hopped off the bed, grabbing his oxford off the floor and putting it on as she left the bedroom, fastening it as she made her way down the stairs. When she got to the bottom of the stairs, she took in the sight of their clothes on the floor - some of them, anyway. Had they really been that eager? Barely in the chateau before they were throwing clothes across the floor. She flushed at the memory, collecting the falling garments and piling the gown, his jacket and her heels into her arms. As the jacket shifted in her embrace, a piece of parchment fell from it onto the floor.

She laid the pile down to retrieve the slip of paper and examine it. Torn from a book, the page looked to be some sort of blood purity propaganda associated with the Black family. Circled so hard with a quill it indented the paper was the phrase _Toujours Pur -_ next to it, scrolling handwriting she only assumed belonged to Lucius Malfoy. "Stop disgracing your mother's legacy, Draco. Leave the mudblood."

Hermione paled as she dropped the parchment, scooped up her gown and shoes and left the chateau, completely forgetting ever needing to use the loo in the first place as she slammed the door behind her.

 **~fin~**


End file.
